Hyperthermia has been used to treat certain maladies, including killing cancer cells. Certain methods and procedures have had limited and poor results in extending patient life and/or their quality of living. For example, certain therapies only target a certain area of the body. As another example, blood removed from the body is heated to higher than a desired temperature and then returned back to the body (in some cases cooled to a lower temperature than desired).
Suggested forms of induced hyperthermia suffer from the need of major advancements and significant changes in order to have meaningful results and thus cannot be used as a standard of care for treating cancers by various medical and scientific communities.